<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>所有物 by hamandegg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011180">所有物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamandegg/pseuds/hamandegg'>hamandegg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamandegg/pseuds/hamandegg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>R18<br/>紅髮桶x小迪克<br/>年齡差/未成年性愛有<br/>不喜慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>所有物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>韋恩大宅收到了一封信，信封裡放著一只隨身碟與一張照片。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>影片裡出現的是一個小男孩，有著一頭柔順的黑色頭髮與水潤的藍眼睛，赤著腳、穿著緊身的三角短褲。鏡頭直直的拍著他漂亮白皙的雙腿，年幼的男孩身上沒有半點傷痕與體毛，肌肉雖不結實卻有著充實的生命力，</p><p>「準備好了?我們要拍一部影片給你的舊爹地，讓他知道你過得很好對嗎?」<br/>
男孩甜甜的笑著點點頭。說話的男人進入鏡頭，有著一頭如火一般的紅色頭髮。他親暱的蹭著男孩的臉頰，一手脫下小男孩的短褲，讓肉感圓潤的雙臀暴露出來。</p><p>「看看，就像女孩的胸一樣，你說是不是有很多變態叔叔想要摸摸你可愛的小屁股?」男人一邊說一邊揉捏玩弄著男孩的臀肉，男孩因為細細的麻癢感而開始扭動身體，笑著躲避起男人大手的撫觸。</p><p>「還好我找到你了，對不對，迪基?」男人一把將男孩抱起，讓他坐在大腿上，男人將手探入男孩的衣服肆無忌憚的撫摸著。<br/>
「嗯…對…大哥哥…找到我了……」受不住男人的挑逗，男孩抱住男人的手臂，輕輕的喘著，對他撒嬌。</p><p>「我們來做小迪基最喜歡的事好嗎?」<br/>
「好。」男孩主動地挺起身體迎上男人的吻，男人也將舌頭探入男孩嬌小的口腔，在裡面吮吸著嬌小的舌，吻的男孩嗯嗯直叫。</p><p>兩人分開了纏綿的吻，男孩抓著衣襬開始脫去身上的衣物，潔白的肌膚透著健康的紅潤，同時因為方才的吻起了一點薄汗。<br/>
男孩挺起身子，緩慢的退下短褲，嬌小稚嫩的性器才漸漸露出模樣，性器微微的挺起，還露著微微的水光，稚氣嬌弱的模樣簡直讓人愛不釋手。男孩抬起腿讓腳通過洞口，把褲子扔到一旁，也讓鏡頭拍到了男孩私密的小穴。</p><p>「慢慢來，乖孩子，別太亂來。」男人抓住男孩的腰，讓他緩緩地坐到男人的性器上，男人的肉棒漸漸撐開男孩嬌小的穴口，穴口吃進了男人的半個龜頭，被撐成一個巨大的圓形。</p><p>男孩純真的眼神閃過一絲貪欲，他想要他新爹地的肉棒，想要新爹地好好的愛他。<br/>
這一點，他的新爹地非常清楚，他知道他的小男孩是個多不得了的小騷貨，就像他帶走男孩的那天，他可愛的男孩用著多麼色情的表情給他口交。</p><p>男孩放鬆身體，往下一沉，又吞下了大半根肉棒。<br/>
擴張的過程折磨著男孩，讓他心癢難耐，他想要男人乾脆的一插到底，但在這部份上男人不曾讓步，堅持要他自己學著擴張、放鬆、進入，男人總是抱著極高的耐心等待，即使男孩滿頭大汗，也不會因此動搖幫他一把。</p><p>男孩的新爹地愛捉弄他又壞心眼，但男孩有時並不討厭這樣。</p><p>「哈啊啊~~」男孩又向下一沉，這次進入得足夠深了，男人的肉棒頂到男孩得深處，讓他舒適的呻吟起來。<br/>
「看看，他多棒，一點也沒有受傷，誰都會喜歡這麼可愛討喜的孩子對吧。」男人說著，一邊故意的看向了攝影機的方向。<br/>
「喜歡到想綁走他。你真該好好看著他，放著這麼可愛又淫蕩的小男孩到處亂跑可不行，老傢伙。」</p><p>「快點嘛，爹地~」男孩向後撫摸男人的臉，用他透亮又泛著淚水的藍眼睛撒嬌。<br/>
「小騷貨，你說我該拿你怎麼辦。」<br/>
男人抱起男孩的腰向上有力的衝撞著，男孩的身體因快感而一震一震的抽搐起來，呼吸也因而變得粗重起來。男孩撫弄著還無法射精的稚嫩陰莖，想像著新爹地粗大的肉棒是怎麼輾過他細嫩的腸肉，操開他的屁股。</p><p>「嗯…嗯…」男人又一次吻住男孩的唇，一邊玩弄起他粉紅挺立的乳尖，他喜歡這樣，被男人疼愛著，填滿他全身的每一處，連心靈都像是被填滿般的不再感到寂寞。</p><p>男孩喜歡他的新爹地，喜歡他漂亮的紅頭髮，喜歡他溫柔的聲音與深邃的藍眼睛，喜歡他跟自己做愛，喜歡他充滿佔有慾的吻。</p><p>「小寶貝，讓我當你的新爹地好嗎?」男人溫柔地看著男孩，用輕柔的聲音問著，而下身的運動則是一刻都沒有閒置的衝撞著男孩的深處。<br/>
「好…好…最喜歡爹地了…爹地的雞巴好大…好舒服…我最喜歡了…」<br/>
「我最愛你了，寶貝。」聽見了肯定的答覆，男人更加大了力道，把男孩頂得快要從他大腿上跳出去，男人用力壓住男孩的腿，以免這活潑的小鳥兒飛了出去。<br/>
「呀啊啊啊──」男孩叫出聲，向後弓起身體，貼在男人的胸口上承受著太過強烈的高潮。<br/>
「小孩子真是忍不住啊。」男人笑著故意捏了捏男孩毫無防備的乳尖，看他可愛的小男孩因為快感一下一下的收緊肉穴。</p><p>「我也愛爹地，世界上最愛了。」男孩恍恍惚惚的與男人接吻，這是他的新爹地，也是他的愛人，這是他們的秘密。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
韋恩大宅收到了一封信，信封裡放著一只隨身碟與一張照片，隨身碟的內容是男人與男孩的性愛影片，照片則是男人的肉棒直插入男孩小穴的模樣，殷紅的小穴被撐大，穴口還正流出被男人射入的精液。<br/>
照片背後寫著一行字</p><p>『他是我的了。』</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>